Atardecer
by Bianca S
Summary: Todo era perfecto, un perfecto esposo, una perfecta hija, una perfecta eternidad porque todo se tenia que complicar. Aunque una de esas complicaciones era verdaderamente un regalo del cielo. mal summary


**Lo****s personajes son de nuestra queridisima Stephenie Meyer yo solo estoy haciendo una continuacion de Amanecer, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>sorpresas<strong>

Otro año más estudiando el instituto, siempre era la misma rutina, nos hacemos pasar por estudiantes durante tres años, y luego por dos años mas en una Universidad para disimular. Nuestra vida después del nacimiento de Nessie y de aquella confrontación con los Vulturis cambio para mejor, un ano después de eso nos mudamos para España, mantuve contacto con mi padre solo dos anos ya que después de eso en murió por causa de un paro respiratorio, fue el peor día de mi vida tanto por la muerte de Charlie como por todo el mundo preguntándome como era mi vida para entonces a los 22 años, Billi ya había muerto un ano antes de Charlie, el pobre de Jake estuvo destrozado por meses, la única que le podía sacar una media sonrisa era Nessie , después de todo eso Edward, Nessie y yo tuvimos que fingir haber muerto para que Renee no sospechara de nosotros, ella era una persona muy especial, muy intuitiva, así que era mejor evitar una situación incomoda con ella.

Después de eso hemos estado todos juntos como familia, hoy estuviera cumpliendo 40 años de humanas, y hace tres días cumplí los 22 años de vampira y no puedo quejarme, tengo todo lo que mi corazón requiere, unos padres maravillosos, como son Carlisle y Esme todavía no han cambiado absolutamente nada, el sigue siendo un excelente doctor, como también un padre muy comprensivo, Esme sigue siendo tan maternal como siempre, todos los chicos y yo nos hemos hecho una gran familia, Emmet sigue siendo un niño en cuerpo de hombre y Rose sigue siendo aquella hermosa vampiresa con un carácter de cuidado aunque mi relación con ella a avanzado muchísimo nos consideramos hermanas, Jasper sigue siendo tan tranquilo y su control de sangre ya es tan perfecto como el resto de la familia, Leah y Seth también son parte de la familia y siguen el la manada de Jacob, el por otra parte sigue siendo mi mejor amigo e incondicional, Nessie ya es toda una señorita, es del mismo tamaño que yo y con los mismos ojos color chocolate, aunque es igual a su padre y por ultimo esta Edward, mi esposo, todo el era perfecto nos amamos con locura.

Con el trascurso de los anos Jake y Nessie formalizaron su relación y a todos nos sorprendió muchísimo cuando mi esposo no hizo un escándalo, al contrario los felicito y dijo que nadie sabia mas que el sobre el amor verdadero de los chicos, aunque por supuesto Jacob no se salvo de una verdadera amenaza de todos los hombres de la familia incluyendo a Seth que si se le ocurría no cuidar a su pequeña hija, nieta, sobrina y cunada que le darían la paliza de su vida, ese definitivamente fue un día memorable, nunca se me va a olvidar.

En estos momentos nos encontramos camino al instituto, era una verdadera tortura que todos se nos quedaran viendo cada ves que llegábamos, pero por supuesto quien no lo haría cuando llegan cinco carros de lujo y que cada una se baje una pareja con belleza sobrenatural, a pesar de que no se acercan ni a Leah ni a Seth ya que se sienten intimidados por los demás, ya teníamos un año en este instituto y este era el penúltimo año para cursar y por lo tanto el pueblo, un pequeño pueblo ubicado al norte de Inglaterra muy parecido a mi querido Forks, lo bueno de este instituto es que ninguno de nosotros teníamos clases separadas, siempre estaba con cualquiera de mis hermanos.

Cada ves que nos mudamos teníamos que planear donde iba a ser nuestra estancia y como íbamos a organizamos, es decir quienes iban a hacer hermanos de quienes y los nombres y todo eso, este ano estaban Edward y Renesmee Cullen hermanos gemelos e hijos adoptivos, estaban cursando el penúltimo ano escolar, Rosalie y Jasper Hale sobrinos de Carlisle el ultimo ano escolar. Jacob, Leah y seth hacían como los hermanos Black con los primeros dos cursando el ultimo ano y Seth en el penúltimo. Emmet, Alice y yo somos los hermanos McCarty. Nosotros los Black y McCarty hacíamos que eramos amigos de la familia pero que como nuestros padres viajan mucho por cuestiones del trabajo nos quedamos con los Cullen.

Las clases pasaban muy lentas, aunque fue un poco mas llevadero ya que llego una nueva estudiante y eso nos ayuda un poco a pasar desapercibidos, por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, no porque tuviéramos que comer sino por que nos sentamos todos juntos, desde que llegamos siempre estaña nuestra mesa vacía para nosotros que son en realidad dos mesas juntas formando una doce puestos aunque solo éramos diez. Siempre nos poníamos a hablar de cualquier cosa como ahora en el que Alice y Rose no dejan de hablar de compras, Emmet y Seth que solo hablan de los videojuegos, juro que cada ano parecen mas niños.

- Bella tu me quieres? – pregunto Alice con ojitos de cachorrito

- Sabes que si Alice pero dime que es lo me mas a pedir

- Bellita pero si yo solo quiero saber si mi linda, tierna e inteligente hermanita me quiere como yo a ella –contesto con un puchero

- Alice –le dije en tono de advertencia

- Esta bien esta bien, pero que amargada –dijo provocando que todo nos riéramos –yo solo quería que nos acompañaras a las chicas y a mi a ir de compras

- Alice pero si fuimos hace cuatro días

- Pero bells ya eso es much… -y de inmediato pude sentir como se tensaba a mi lado mientras veía la visión de Alice

La visión fue corta Alice y Edward se vieron un momento sorprendidos y luego ambos al mismo tiempo voltearon a verme a mi, un momento, a mi? Antes de que pudiera preguntar ya ambos estaban mirando al frente , cuando volteo a ver venia caminando hacia nosotros una muchacha como de unos 18 años, cabello castaño y liso debajo de los hombros , unos color de ojos verde claros que se me hacían muy conocidos, delgada y muy blanca aunque tanto como nosotros, se le notaba que era tímida, de inmediato la identifique como la chica nueva ya que no la había visto nunca en el pueblo, siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a nuestra mesa todo el comedor nos estaba observando, no era para nada común que se nos acercaran, al contrario se sentían intimidados por nosotros , pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino que fijo su mirada en mi y en su rostro se formo una tímida sonrisa

- Hola, feliz cumpleaños Bella Swan –eso me sorprendió yo aquí no era conocida como Swan sino como McCarty –soy Bianca Dwyer, hija menor de Renee Dwyer, soy tu hermana menor


End file.
